Dragon Slayer
by Aiko Natssume
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda, que hace más de millones de años, las magias más oscuras y poderosas, crearon unos humanos capaces de asesinar dragones. Lo que jamás imaginaron fue que los dragones, antes de morir, introdujeran una maldición a estos humanos. La maldición de convertirse en un dragón, ser odiado por toda la humanidad. Ser considerado un monstruo... Un Dragon Slayer *NaLu & GaLe*
1. Chapter 1

Notas del capítulo:

_Dedicado a A.J , espero que te guste este fic escrito con toda mi ilusión y cariño ^^_

_Parejas: NaLu y GaLe_

_Rating: M (lemon)_

_Disclamier: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenece a Hiro Mashima._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_"Dragon Slayer... cuenta la leyenda, que hace más de millones de años, las magias más oscuras y poderosas, crearon unos humanos capaces de asesinar dragones. No importaba que tan grandes o poderoso fueran, aquellas personas, los matarían. _

_Lo que jamás imaginaron fue que los dragones, antes de morir, introdujeran una maldición a los humanos que se habían atrevido a enfrentarse a ellos y ser capaces se robarles la vida. La maldición de convertirse en un dragón, ser odiado por toda la humanidad. De cargar con el peso de la soledad, ser considerado un monstruo. Un monstruo llamado Dragon Slayer..."_

La oscuridad era densa pero, la luna iluminaba todo el bosque con su luz plateada. Los pasos rápidos de un muchacho se detuvieron y comenzó a olfatear el lugar. Pronto, encontró lo que buscaba, hizo una apagada señal y varios hombres corrieron en silencio hacia donde les había indicado el chico.

Todos llevaban trajes de samurais, rojos y negros, con el escudo del clan al que eran fieles en el pecho. La última en salir fue una mujer de cabellos rojo escarlata, con una mirada decidida. Miró al muchacho que había ayudado tanto en aquella búsqueda.

-Muchas gracias, Natsu- agradeció mientras le miraba de reojo y se dirigí a lo que parecía una cueva.

El muchacho sonrió, realmente... Nunca ninguno de aquellos hombres le había agradecido nunca, aunque más de una vez les hubiera salvado... Erza Scarlet era una de las únicas que no le miraba con odio, o con miedo... Tan solo era ella misma y eso le hacía sentirse, de alguna manera, feliz.

La cueva, indicada por el pelirrosa, tenía una entrada realmente grande y empinada, si resbalabas, caerías y quedarías inconsciente y tal vez, morirías. Todos se detuvieron alrededor de aquella cueva, Erza se adelantó unos pasos como capitana que era.

-Es aquí...- murmuró mientras preparaba su katana.- Hazlo.- ordenó a uno de los soldados.

El nombrado, cogió una piedra lo suficientemente grande y la tiró a la cueva con todas su fuerzas. Se escuchó un débil gemido de dolor. No funcionaba, con conseguirían sacarlo de allí con simples piedras.

-Natsu- la pelirroja le miró indicándole lo que debía hacer.

-Sí.

Cogió carrerilla y saltó hacia la entrada de la cueva, y después... Silencio... Todos los samurias, confiaron en que había muerto, cosa que no sería ningún problema. Más bien un alivio... Le odiaban era un monstruo... un...

El gritó furioso de un monstruo sonó por todos los rincones de la cueva, saliendo al exterior, segundos después un Karakasa Kozou salió de la cueva gritando y golpeando todo lo que encontraban. Lo habían encontrado, estos "animales" no era muy comunes por las tierras Suminoe, donde el clan Heartfilia era dueño de todo, eran descritos con un solo ojo en su rostro, dientes tan afilados capaces de destrozar la armadura más poderosa, eran grandes, gigantes por así decirlo.

-¡Tened cuidado!- gritó la capitana mientras sacaba una de sus lanzas.- ¡Apuntad al ojo! ¡Piernas! ¡No toquéis su cuerpo!

El Karakasa rompió un árbol y lo cogió como si de una rama se tratara y comenzó a golpear el suelo, intentando aplastarles. Todos esquivaron, y atacaron al monstruo tal como les había ordenado su capitana.

Erza saltó lanzando su preciada arma al ojo del monstruo, dando en el blanco. Al volver al suelo se llevó un mechón de su largo cabello tras la oreja, mirando como la bestia se movía mientras aullaba de puro dolor al perder su único ojo, pronto, uno de los samurais le cortó uno de los pies haciéndole tambalearse... Y cayó, en dirección de uno de los soldados.

-¡Cuidado Chikara!- gritaron varios de los samurais.

Cerró los ojos, era su fin... Esperó, no ocurrió nada... Abrió los ojos, encontrándose al pelirrosa sujetando con toda su fuerza impidiendo le lo aplastara.

-S... Sal rápido...- le dijo con cierta dificultad, no aguantaría mucho más.

Ambos salieron con rapidez antes de ser aplastados por el enorme monstruo. Que ahora, se encontraba en el suelo, sin vida. Los samurais, entrenados de las maneras más expertas, se acercaron con cuidado al Karakasa comprobando que no respirara.

-Está muerto.- la única mujer de los presentes sacó el arma del ojo del monstruo como si tal cosa y la guardó en su vaina.- ¡Regresamos! ¡Quemadlo!

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos mientras varios preparaban el fuego para abrasar al "animal" muerto.

Aquel Karakasa, había estado atemorizando varias villas de los territorios Suminoe durante varias noches. Robando el ganado y rompiendo varias casas. Por ello, los aldeanos pidieron ayuda a su señor, al clan Heartfilia, famosos por su arsenal de samurais. Un problema como ese, podrían solucionarlo ellos, estaban seguros.

Natsu observó como el fuego quemaba y convertía en cenizas el cuerpo del monstruo, quieto y callado. Dio unos pasos hacia la enorme fogata, alargando su mano para tocar aquellas llamas que tanto quería.

-Oi, Slayer- le llamó con cierto odio el samurai llamado Chikara.

El nombrado volteó para mirarle apartando la mano de las llamas.

-Hubiera preferido morir, antes que ser salvado por alguien como tú- escupió mientras se marchaba con todos los demás.

Se quedó allí solo mirando el suelo mientras apretaba los puños. No le gustaba que lo llamaran Slayer... significaba asesino, él no era un asesino. Pero era un Dragon Slayer, aun recordaba el día que lo encontraron. Estaba solo, mal herido y cuando vieron aquella marca quisieron matarlo... No lo hicieron, se lo llevaron a Suminoe donde conoció a la familia Heartfilia.

Levantó la mirada, se encontraba solo en la oscuridad del bosque. Miró el fuego que poco a poco se apagaba. Chasqueó y salió corriendo, no quería quedarse por más tiempo allí y encima, solo.

* * *

El jardín interior del templo estaba decorado con las más hermosas flores, de diversos colores que en aquel instante, eran imposibles de divisar. La oscuridad había hecho que todas y cada una de ellas fueran iguales, negras.

Pero, en medio de la oscuridad, una leve luz salía a través de la puerta de papel. Era la habitación de Lucy Heartfilia. Podían verse dos siluetas, con peinados tan elegantes y perfectos, dignos de una categoría superior.

Ambas siluetas, eran de mujeres, una de ellas tenía voluptuosos y firmes pechos que se podían admirar incluso tras aquel kimono verde con hermosas flores rosas. Su cabellera era rubia, como el sol... o como el trigo que se cultivaba en pleno verano. Hermosa, joven y con una mirada llena de vida. Ella era Lucy Heartfilia, hija de Jude Heartfilia. A su lado, se encontraba una pequeña mujer de cabellos azules como el cielo, su pecho, no era tan voluptuoso como el de su amiga aun así, era muy linda, con sus ojos color café y con aquella sonrisa dulce e inocente.

Disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra tanto, que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que se sorprendían.

-Lu-chan, ¿alguna vez habías oído la leyenda del Hada del Cerezo?- preguntó mientras le deshacía el peinado para poder peinarle el cabello.

-¿Hada del Cerezo?- repitió aquel nombre sin conocer aquella leyenda.

-Se dice que es la dama que hace que las flores de los cerezos crezcan, que vuela entre los árboles y deja su polvo mágico entre las ramas y entonces, estallan en cientos de flores rosas y blancas. Gracias a ellas tenemos en Hanami.

-¿En serio? Nunca había escuchado esa historia... Mi padre no me deja salir mucho del templo...- dijo algo apenada.

-Eso es porque se preocupa mucho por ti, Lu-chan- le sonrió.- Incluso me habéis acogido...

Levy, no era de aquellas tierras, su casa no era aquella, las tierras dirigidas por los Mcgarden eran las tierras Sumiyoshi, famosa por su cultura. Ambos clanes, Heartfilia y Mcgarden, estaban muy unidos los jefes de las familias se conocieron desde hace mucho tiempo y por ello mismo, sus dos hijas habían estado siempre en compañía de la otra.

Había ocurrido un conflicto no muy importante en las tierras Sumiyoshi, pero aun así, el padre de Levy, Thiago Mcgarden había pedido que cuidaran de su hija mientras aclaraban todo aquel alboroto.

-No pasa nada, Levy- le tranquilizó la rubia.- Somos amigas, podemos contar siempre la una con la otra.

La más pequeña le abrazó cariñosamente en señal de afecto y cariño. Aunque sus padres no les hicieran mucho caso debido a sus tareas como señores de sus tierras, se tenían la una a la otra. No estaban solas...

* * *

El bosque Aokigahara, llamado así por ser "maldito". Un bosque tan oscuro, que de tan solo estar cerca daba escalofríos. Incluso, de día, el sol no conseguía llegar a aquel lugar. Denominado bosque maldito porque se oían el susurro bestias, de alimañas.

Desde que él vivía allí, no había oído ninguno de esos ruidos, ni había visto monstruos ni chorradas para asustar a los niños pequeños. La razón por la que contaban aquellas historias de terror era simple, Natsu vivía allí. En mitad de aquel bosque, alejado de la entrada a ese bosque -que daba con la aldea- y lo suficientemente lejos para que no estuviera a las afueras de las tierras, vivía Natsu. Desde los seis años, allí.

No era una casa muy grande, ni tampoco digna de un señor pero, era su hogar después de todo. El único lugar donde se sentía realmente a gusto. Entró dentro y allí se encontró a aquel gatito azul con orbes negros que le miraban fijamente desde la cama. Sonrió, aquel gato era su único amigo, no le miraba mal, ni tampoco intentaba alejarse de él por miedo. Era un simple gato que también fue marginado por la sociedad por el simple hecho de ser diferente, por ser azul.

-Happy...- murmuró con cariño en su voz.

El animal saltó de la cama y se acercó al pelirrosa abrazando con su lomo las piernas del recién llegado. Maulló y se puso a dos patas colocando las delanteras en la pierna derecha de Natsu, aquella era señal de que, deseaba ser cogido por su dueño y que le diera mimos oh, y calor.

Lo cogió con cuidado y se lo acomodó en los brazos mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y después el lomo. Happy ronroneó haciendo sonreír más a Natsu. Si no le tuviera a su lado... se sentiría tan solo que le darían ganas de quitarse la vida.

-¿Tienes frío, Happy? Tendría que dejarte el fuego puesto... Lo siento.- aun con él en brazos, salió fuera a coger algunos troncos cortados de leña que se encontraban amontonados en uno de los costados de la casa.

Cuando volvió a entrar sintió que, realmente hacía mucho frío. Se extrañaba de que el pobre gato pudiera aguantar aquellas bajas temperaturas. Se agachó y dejó caer la leña en la pequeña chimenea que tenía. Cogió aire y sopló fuego, el aliento de un dragón de fuego. Las llamas engulleron la madera con rapidez.

No tenía costumbre de usar sus poderes y menos en público, la gente le miraría con tanto asombro y pánico que le suplicarían a su señor que le echaran de allí. En realidad, jamás se había transformado en un dragón tenía miedo de hacerlo. Un miedo que le hacía sudar frío, ¿y sí un día aquel terrorífico poder quería liberarse? ¿Y si mataba a alguien...? El poder de un dragón era abismal, ¿quién decía que no iba a perder el control?

La cola de Happy rozó su rostro, haciéndole volver a la realidad. Parpadeó varias veces y miró el fuego, el crepitar de las llamas... le relajaba tanto aquel sonido... Dejó al gatito en el suelo y se acercó a su cama, que no estaba a mucha distancia de la chimenea, a los pies de la cama se encontraba un baúl bastante grande donde había ropa "limpia" por así decirlo y varias mantas que lo ayudaban a superar cada año los meses de invierno.

Se quitó la bufanda blanca que tuvo desde que era pequeño con cuidado y la dejó en el baúl, también, se desprendió de los zapatos y cogió la manta más grande y caliente que encontró, se introdujo en las sabanas finas de la cama y se hecho la manta por encima. El calor fue directo.

Happy, se acercó corriendo hacia él y se quedó encima de la manta en el hueco que dejaba el cuerpo de Natsu, que se encontraba acurrucado, disfrutando del calor que le daba el pelirrosa y aquella manta.

Ambos se durmieron al instante, con el leve ruido del crepitar de las llamas... Con el suave mecer de las hojas.

* * *

Una de las cosas que había unido mucho a Levy e Lucy fue la pasión por la lectura, podían pasarse horas leyendo para después recomendarse muchísimos libros o hablar sobre su libro predilecto. Levy, era amante de los libros, por eso mismo, conseguía libros de la otra punta del mundo si era necesario. Todo con tal de poder engullir un libro, por perderse en sus hojas, por ir a otro mundo.

Se encontraban en el jardín exterior de la casa de Lucy, disfrutando del cálido sol de aquella mañana mientras leían con tranquilidad. Cuando terminaron los libros, los cerraron y se miraron. Se rieron.

-Cada día leemos más rápido- comentó Levy mientras miraba una bonita mariposa posada en una de las flores.

-Tienes razón- sonrió y la miró.- ¿De qué iba el tuyo?

-Dragones- murmuró, ambas sabían que hablar de aquel tema en alto era algo muy mal visto.- Un dragón se enamoraba de una princesa... Pero no podían estar juntos- miró el cielo.- ¿Tú que opinas de los dragones, Lu-chan?

-¿De los dragones? Pues... nunca he visto a uno... ¿Tienen que dar miedo no? Aunque... también tienen que ser asombrosos, capaces de volar con lo que tienen que pesar... sus rugidos ¡y escupen fuego...! Realmente me gustaría ver uno...

-Lu-chan... ¿tú padre no te lo contó? ¿Has ignorado "eso" durante tanto años?- asombrada, se acercó mucho a su amiga.- ¡Llegas a ser torpe cuando quieres! ¡Podrías haber investigado un poco! Yo se lo escuché hablar a mi padre hace mucho... Pero tú... que raro...

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¡No te entiendo!- frustrada se llevó las manos a la cabeza..- ¡Cuéntame, Levy! ¡Necesito saber de qué hablas!

-¡Tranquilízate...! Además, no creo que este tema sea como para hablarlo aquí...- al ver la mirada que le dirigía su amiga suspiró derrotada- está bien, está bien...

Miró a ambos lados comprobando que no hubiera nadie cerca y se acercó al oído de su amiga.

-¿Te suena la palabra Dragon Slayer?- comenzó a susurrarle.

Lucy pensó, recordaba haber oído aquellas palabras... Pero hace muchísimo tiempo, ¿se lo escuchó a su padre? Tal vez, no estaba segura... Negó con la cabeza esperando a que le contara más.

-Los Dragon Slayer son humanos que asesinaron a unos dragones de verdad, de ahí el nombre... Se dice, que al matar a un dragón, te cae una maldición que te convierte en un dragón.

-Levy... ¿y eso que tiene que ver...?

La peli azul tragó saliva, lo que iba a decirle estaba prohibido, sabía que Jude Heartfilia no iba a permitir que su hija se diera cuenta de "eso". Estaba apunto de hablar cuando...

-Lucy-sama, ¿aun sigue aquí?- la dulce voz de su dama de compañía hizo que ambas chicas se separaran con el corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza... Mirajane podía ser silenciosa cuando quería.- ¿Uh? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Les he asustado?

-N... No, tranquila- dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga.- Como sea... ¿qué querías Mirajane?

-¿No se acuerda? Su padre le pidió que fuera a hablar con él- miró a Levy con una sonrisa- yo me quedaré con usted, Levy-sama.

-Muy amable...

Antes de irse, ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos diciendo un claro "luego hablamos". La rubia se alejó dejando a una Levy algo preocupada de que Mirajane les hubiera oído. Y era cierto... la albina había oído un poco de aquella conversación y no le gustaba nada... Ni un pelo.

* * *

Era de noche, Lucy había hablado con su padre hace bastante tiempo, ahora, esperaba ansiosa a que su amiga peliazul saliera de darse un baño. Ella acababa de tomar uno, su cabello aun estaba mojado pero pronto se secaría. Su kimono azul oscuro con flores amarillas era ancho y realmente cómodo, le gustaba ponérselo para dormir.

Impaciente, se miró en el espejo de su dormitorio y se peinó el cabello. La curiosidad le estaba volviendo loca... Todo aquello... Los dragones... los Dragon Slayer... ¿qué tenía que ver eso con ella...? O mejor dicho... ¿qué tenía eso que ver con su pueblo? Inconscientemente, se mordió la uña de su pulgar derecho mientras que con la otra tecleaba el suelo una y otra vez.

Al fin, Levy entró al dormitorio de Lucy son su cabello corto totalmente mojado, con un kimono azul oscuro que, al igual que el de la rubia, tenía flores pero a diferencia, las suyas eran rojas.

-¡Levy...! Por fin, ¡me estoy muriendo de curiosidad!

-Lo siento, lo siento, tenía que darme un baño...- suspiró.- Y la curiosidad, mató al gato, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-¡Como sea! ¡Dímelo!- le gritó muy impaciente.

-No grites Lu-chan...

Se sentaron juntas en el centro de la habitación, Lucy, estaba deseosa de que por fin fuera a contarle aquello que le había dejado con la duda todo el día... Incluso cuando habló con su padre no se enteró demasiado bien de las cosas.

Levy comenzó a relatarle la historia, la historia de como hace varios años atrás, la familia Heartfilia encontró a un niño en los bosques más oscuros y terroríficos de sus tierras. Un niño marcado... marcado por un dragón. Pronto descubrieron que era un Dragon Slayer, varios optaron por asesinarlo allí mismo, pero Jude Heartfilia vio algo que les impidió llevar a cabo aquella acción. Se llevaron al muchacho llamado Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.

No fue criado en la sociedad, con los otros niños... Si no, Lucy le habría visto o habría oído hablar de él... ¿Qué había pasado con aquel chico? Levy paró allí su relato. Ni ella misma lo sabía... La duda carcomía a la rubia, su padre le había ocultado algo tan importante durante varios años... pero... ¿por qué? Frunció el ceño, su padre le ocultaba demasiadas cosas... Y tener un Dragon Slayer era... ¡increíble! Era... como tener a un verdadero dragón...

-Eso es todo lo que sé, Lu-chan... Ni si quiera sé donde podría estar...- suspiró.

-Debe estar por algún al que nunca iría... ¿Pero cual? Suminoe es muy grande, no se puede recorrer en un día...

-Tal vez... podríamos investigar- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pequeña, la aventura era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, aparte de leer...

-¿Investigar?

-¡Sí Lucy! ¡Investigar! Tal vez, podríamos preguntarle a una de las personas que más confianza tiene tu padre en ella...

-¿Te refieras a...?

-¡Sí! ¿Quién mejor que ella...? Y no creo que te oculte nada, al fin y al cabo, eres su señora.

-Tienes razón... pero será mejor que se lo pidamos mañana, es demasiado tarde.

La peliazul asintió y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, que se encontraba continua a la de Lucy. Se despidió de su queridísima amiga y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella. La emoción recorrió su cuerpo, impaciente, ansiosa de aventuras.

Escondida entre las sombras, una preocupada Mirajane pensaba en todo lo que acababa de oír... Aquellas dos muchachas, no entendían la situación en la que se encontraban. ¿Qué iban a buscar al Dragon Slayer? ¿Y a quién le iban a preguntar...?

A la mente, tan solo se le vino una persona, la única persona que, por fiel a los Heartfilia, le diría todo cuanto quería saber Lucy... Erza Scarlet.

_Debo hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde... _pensó mientras salía de entre las sombras y se alejaba del cuarto de su señora sin hacer demasiado ruido...

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Parejas secundarias: JErza y MiraXus_


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del capítulo:

_Disclamier: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Siempre se levantaba muy temprano, era una costumbre. No entendía muy bien por qué pero, lo hacía. Al despertarse, se incorporó en la cama, comprobando que Happy no estaba. Se talló un ojo y bostezó, el fuego se había apagado y la casa estaba un poco fría. Se estiró con pereza y salió de la cama colocándose la bufanda en su cuello mientras se ponía los zapatos.

De un salto, se levantó de la cama, como cada mañana su gato azul no estaba y él sabía la razón: se iba a por comida. Al ser un exiliado, a Natsu se le hacía realmente difícil conseguir comida en la aldea, por no decir que le impedían salir del bosque a no ser que el señor se lo mandara. Su alimento se encontraba en aquel bosque, debía cazar, pescar y recolectar para poder llevarse algo a la boca. Happy, también se las arreglaba solo, a primera hora de la mañana salía de casa por el hueco que tenía la puerta y se marcha a la villa más cercana a robar algo de comida. Sí, Happy era un gato ladrón y eso hacía reír a Natsu, se imaginaba a los aldeanos gritando entre furioso y asustados a su querido gato, llamándole "gato ladrón".

Salió de la cabaña mientras observaba el cielo, aunque los árboles no permitieran entrar grandes rayos de luz, varios pequeños rayos entraban hasta tocar su rostro, sonrió un día tan bueno como ese se agradecía mucho. Marchó hacia el lago que se encontraba a más o menos diez metros de su cabaña, un lago donde, por raro que pareciera, no había peces. Un lago con agua cristalina, con deliciosa agua, con sabrosas y nutritivas plantas acuáticas. Aquella fuente de alimento era lo que le mantenía vivo.

Al llegar al lago, recogió la planta más grande que encontró, tenía tanta hambre... No había comido nada desde ayer por la mañana... Y es que, el trabajo de cazar al monstruo se les había alargado más de la cuenta... Volvió a casa, a paso lento, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le brindaba el lugar, por mucho miedo que diera por la noche, de día... tenía un encanto... un encanto mágico.

Happy había vuelto con un pescado de lo más suculento, se encontraba comiéndoselo entre la chimenea y la mesa baja en la que Natsu comía. Al cerrar la puerta miró su cabaña, a su izquierda se encontraba una puerta que daba al baño, tan solo tenía una bañera hecha con madera. Allí, se tomaba baños de agua caliente en invierno, el mejor remedio contra el frío. Frente a la puerta, a una distancia, se encontraba su cama, pegada a la pared. Cerca de la chimenea una mesita baja en la comía. A su lado derecho, se encontraba una diminuta cocina, con lo justo. Una pequeña encimera para poder preparar la comida, unos armarios para guardar los utensilios y... y bueno, nada más.

-Aun así, es un hogar, ¿verdad Happy?- el gato maulló, dejando de comer para después seguir comiendo con tranquilidad.

Natsu rió y se dirigió a una de las encimeras para preparar el picadillo para la sopa. Posiblemente, aquella iba a ser su comida en todo el día... Debía aprovecharla y sobre todo, disfrutarla y saborearla. Cuando hizo el picadillo, se acercó a un balde de agua que estaba prácticamente al lado de la puerta, abrió la tapa, allí almacenaba el agua cogida del lago. Con un cucharón cogió un poco y la echó en la olla de madera. Lo mezcló todo y llevó la olla al fuego. Colocó la olla en un trípode de hierro para que así, la sopa comenzara a calentarse.

Esperó un rato, se entretuvo acariciando el lomo a Happy quien ya había terminado de comer, cuando estuvo lista, sacó la olla del fuego y se sirvió un poco de aquel caldo a un cuenco. Olía que alimentaba y es que, Natsu era bastante bueno cocinando. Aunque no tuviera los instrumentos necesarios y la comida necesaria, con tres cosas podía preparar una comida rica y caliente. Justo lo que necesitaba él para sobrevivir.

Comió tranquilo, llenando su estómago de alimento mientras observaba el fuego. Cuando terminó su comida, se preparó para ir a dar un paseo por el bosque dispuesto a cazar y a recoger leña. El inverno se estaba acercando y si no recogía víveres estaba seguro de que moriría ese mismo invierno...

Se despidió de su querido gato, el cual estaba apunto de dormirse en la cama, y salió de su cabaña alejándose a paso rápido.

* * *

Lucy amaba desayunar disfrutando de las vistas que le ofrecía el jardín exterior de su hogar. Aquel verdoso y colorido jardín era un mundo totalmente diferente al que vivía, lleno de árboles con diferentes tonos, con flores de todos los colores posibles... incluso había un pequeño pozo con agua. Aquel sitio, era el mejor para leer y disfrutar de la soledad.

El olor de la naturaleza se mezclaba con el olor a té rojo que le acababan de servir a ella y a su amiga Levy, quien desde primeras horas de la mañana se encontraba leyendo mientras desayunaba.

La mesa estaba repleta de manjares que serían la envidia de cualquier campesino. Arroz blanco acompañado con un pequeño huevo, jugosas algas llamadas wakame, un caliente estofado y una taza de té rojo. La mesa estaba repleta de aquellos manjares esperando a ser degustados por las dos muchachas. Cuando la última sirvienta se marchó ambas cogieron sus palillos y comenzaron a desayunar.

-¿Cuándo iremos?- preguntó Levy mientras mezclaba su arroz con el huevo dejando un dorado brillante al arroz.

-En cuanto desayunemos, pediré a mi padre que nos deje salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Erza vive cerca de aquí.

-¿Tú crees que nos dejarán ir, solas?

Lucy dudó unos segundos y volvió a mirar el jardín, un pequeño pájaro acababa de posarse en la rama del árbol más cercano comenzando a cantar.

-No lo sé... pero, espero que nos deje... Es solo un pequeño paseo.

-Tal vez te obligue a que lleves un escolta, y si él elige será peor... ¿Y si cuando vayas a hablar con él le dices que quieres llevarte a Loke?

-¿A Loke...?

La rubia se llevó un dedo al mentón, era cierto, Loke era uno de los samurais mejor entrenados y lo más importante... Lucy tenía una buena relación con él, aun recordaba el primer día que se encontraron. Habían asignado a Loke que la protegiera con su vida. Y ella tan solo tenía trece años...

Sin duda alguna, estaba segura de que podría contar con su ayuda y apoyo. Él no le haría preguntas ni le contaría nada a su padre. Justo lo que ambas muchachas necesitaban.

-Tienes razón, Levy. ¡Si le pido a Loke que nos acompañe mi padre no pondrá ninguna queja...! ¡Es genial!

-En cuanto hables con tu padre iremos a buscar a Erza. Estoy segura de que no pondrá ninguna queja con decirnos la verdad.

Orgullosas de su idea, cada una se fue por su lado a preparar todo el plan que habían organizado. Mientras Lucy hablaba con su padre, antes de que este estuviera ocupado, para convencerlo de que las dejara ir a dar una vuelta. Levy iba en busca de Loke, ambos se conocían desde hacía tiempo. De pequeña la peliazul siempre venía al hogar de Lucy a jugar incluso siendo adolescentes no paraban de verse y contarse todos lo que habían vivido. A sus catorce años conoció al famoso samurai, más mayor que ambas muchachas con una sonrisa amable siempre en su rostro aunque... tenía un pequeño punto negativo... Era un mujeriego...

La primera vez que lo vio este empezó a coquetear con ella, hasta que Lucy le dijo que era una amiga suya, de la familia Mcgarden. Al ver que había estado cortejando a una señorita de alta cuna comenzó a disculparse de maneras exageradas para ambas muchachas. Levy le perdonó con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, Loke estuvo tan agradecido de que no le dijera nada a su padre que le dijo que siempre estaría a su disposición.

Tras un rato paseando por los lujosos jardines que rodeaban el templo, llegó al "santuario" donde todo samurai entraba. Los samurai eran personas que entrenaban desde pequeños para poder estar bajo el servicio de su señor. Se entrenaban día y noche, en cuerpo y alma. Sus entrenamientos, no se basaban tan solo en entrenar la fuerza física y el manejo de la espada. Se les entrenaba para que fueran capaces de seguir ordenes sin pestañear, para poder realizar una estrategia en poco tiempo... Cosas, que lograban que llevar el nombre de "samurai" fuera todo un orgullo.

El santuario donde se entrenaban los samurai era un templo rojizo y negro, el emblema de la familia Heartfilia se podía ver dibujado en el tejado y una bandera ondeaba en el viento cerca de la entrada. Todo el templo estaba rodeado por muros de piedra, un largo camino de arena la llevó hasta el templo, donde varios samurai andaban llevando los kimonos blancos con una cinta roja a modo de cinturón, aquel que llevare ese kimono, era un aprendiz de samurai.

Levy miró a varios lados, el templo estaba construido a la arquitectura japonesa, donde se podía ver que todo era lujo y comodidad. Ando un rato pasó por los jardines -aunque lo único que hubiera en ellos fuera hierba perfectamente cortada- donde los samurai entrenabas unos con otros o con muñecos hechos con sacos de trigo. Nada, Loke no estaba entrenando y eso le extrañaba puesto que Lucy le había afirmado segura de que él estaría entrenando a esas horas.

Se acercó a Tauro, un samurai musculoso y enorme enseñaba a los aprendices a utilizar las katana, espada y todo tipo de arma. Aunque para él, su arma favorita siempre sería el hacha, cosa curiosa para la peliazul puesto que tan solo los leñadores utilizaban ese artilugio. El samurai era un hombre fiel a los Heartfilia, siempre había estado dispuesto a proteger a su querida señorita, Lucy Heartfilia porque cuando estaba con sus amigos bebiendo siempre decía que la rubia tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Y eso no era mentira.

-Levy-sama, ¿qué le trae por aquí?- preguntó el hombre al percatarse de que estaba allí. Dejó de vigilar una pelea que estaban teniendo dos de sus alumnos.

-Estaba buscando a Loke, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-¡Claro! La última vez que lo vi estaba por los cuartos de lavado, ya sabe, donde las sirvientas dejan los kimonos limpios de los samurais.

-Muchísimas gracias Tauro-kun- le sonrió y se despidió de él.

-Fue un placer- hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió vigilando la pelea.

Se dirigió allí a paso apresurado temiendo que, por llegar tarde, el castaño ya no estuviera allí. Supo que estaba cerca al ver como varias mujeres colgaban con cuidado y mucha experiencia varios kimonos en las cuerdas de colgar mientras hablaban tranquilas y sonriendo. Se acercó a una de ellas pero no supo responderle, no había visto a Loke en todo el día. Entró en la habitación donde otras tantas mujeres doblaban los kimonos con sumo cuidado. Mientras otras, cosían los agujeros.

Una de ellas le contó haber visto al chico entrar en aquella habitación, agradecida Levy se acercó allí. El pasillo oscuro y una puerta corredera de papel era lo que le separaba de su objetivo. Al llegar allí abrió y se sorprendió tanto al ver aquello que se sonrojó.

Loke se encontraba besando a una muchacha de cabellos rosados a la que no pudo poner nombre. El kimono de la chica estaba abierto ligeramente, dejando ver un voluptuoso pecho. Las manos de Loke estaban sobre la cintura de ella, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que no se podía distinguir quien era quien. La peliazul quería que la tierra se la tragase... ¿qué había hecho? O mejor dicho... ¿por qué había entrado sin tan siquiera llamar? Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Para su desgracia, la descubrieron. Aun siendo pequeña, la habían visto y se separaron de inmediato. La pelirrosa con una mueca de desesperación mientras que Loke, más calmado, se había sorprendido abriendo con mesura los ojos.

-¿Levy-sama...?

-Yo... - no sabía que decir o hacer, se había quedado pegada al suelo y su boca se había secado.

-L... Lo siento mucho señorita...- murmuró la pelirrosa mirando el suelo mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-Aries- la nombrada miró a Loke que con un gesto de cabeza le dijo que se marchara cosa que hizo no sin antes murmurar un lo siento al pasar al lado de Levy.- Levy-sama, tiene todo el derecho de comunicarle esto a Jude-sama pero, le digo que la culpa solo ha sido mía ella no...

-T... Tranquilo Loke- poco a poco su rubor fue alejándose de su rostro.- No diré nada, lo prometo- le sonrió para tranquilizarle, cosa que funcionó.

-Muchas gracias... - se inclinó hacia delante haciendo así una reverencia.- ¿Me buscaba, señorita?

-Sí, y como no nos demos prisa Lucy ya habrá hecho todo el plan ella sola.

Loke la miró sin entender absolutamente nada.

* * *

Lo había conseguido, tras hablar con su padre sobre su paseo este se lo permitió siempre y cuando llevara a Loke con ellas. Agradecida, salió de allí con una radiante sonrisa, esperando a su amiga y a su acompañante en la entrada de su palacio.

La brisa hacía que sus cabellos se ondearan, hacía un día muy bonito. El cielo estaba azul sin ninguna nube a la vista, un viento cálido movía las hojas de los árboles. Los pájaros cantaban melodías hipnóticas, todo era bonito y el tan solo pensar que iba en busca de información sobre un posible dragón le hacía estremecerse.

-¿Cómo será?- murmuró imaginándose varias imágenes de un posible dragón.

Siempre que había oído la palabra "dragón" había sido en cuentos, en libros de fantasía. El dragón eran, según aquellas historias, seres relacionados con las serpientes, sus cuerpos lleno de escamas de colores oscuros tenían garras tan afiladas que podrían matar a una persona de un solo zarpazo. Alas con las que podían volar por todos los cielos escupiendo su aliento de dragón que muchos decían que era el fuego de los infiernos. Sí, a los dragones se les denominaba el mal, la reencarnación de los demonios...

Ella no estaba para nada de acuerdo a eso, era cierto que podían ser letales y despiadados... Pero eran seres mitológicos, seres que eran casi imposibles de ver... Como un hada. Las hadas siempre eran consideradas ángeles diminutos que cuidan de las personas y que su polvo mágico era brillante y puro como el rocío. Pero... ¿y si todo era lo contrario? Las hadas la reencarnación del mal y los dragones, seres bondadosos y honestos. Más de una vez, Lucy tuvo pesadillas sobre ese tema, hadas que tenían dientes tan afilados que te perforaban el cuello de un mordisco...

Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso en esos momentos. Pero una cosa era cierto, los seres mitológicos no eran como se contaban en los cuentos. ¿Qué las sirenas eran hermosas y ayudaban a los marineros? ¿Qué los dragones eran seres horribles? ¿Qué las hadas ayudaban a los humanos? Todo podía tener otra cara, como una moneda que tiene dos lados.

-¡Lu-chan!- la voz de su amiga la sacó de su trance, a su lado Loke le sonrió amablemente y hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Perdón por tardar, me costó encontrar a Loke.

-Lamento mucho eso, Levy-sama...

-Descuida- le restó importancia la peliazul.- Bien, por lo que veo, tu padre te ha dejado que vayamos a dar una vuelta, ¿no?

-Sí, pero dijo que no debíamos tardar mucho. Al fin y al cabo es un paseo...

-Cierto, ¿vamos ya?

-Sí.

-Disculpen la intromisión pero... Levy-sama no me quiso decir nada y no comprendo absolutamente nada- miró a la rubia.- Lucy-sama, ¿qué quieren hacer exactamente?

-Quiero que nos lleves a casa de Erza-san- le contó con tranquilidad la rubia.

-¿Erza Scarlet?- ambas asintieron a la vez.- Muy bien, síganme, por favor.

* * *

Cerró los ojos tras haberse puesto en la correcta posición para meditar. Respiró hondo y expulsó el aire poco a poco, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban. Dejar la mente en blanco, ese era el propósito de la meditación, dejar atrás los pensamientos y juntarse con la naturaleza. Sentir el aire y la tierra. Ser aire, ser tierra.

Erza acostumbraba a hacer aquel ejercicio a la noche puesto que todo era mucho más tranquilo pero desde que cierta persona fue a visitarla sentía que sus entrenamientos no servían. Que sus estocadas con sus espadas no eran preciosos y mortales. Por primera vez desde hace mucho, había dejado de hacer su diario entrenamiento para poder organizar sus pensamientos.

Aun sabiendo que en la meditación la clave era dejar atrás los pensamientos le era prácticamente imposible hacerlo. Aquella conversación le hacía eco en su cabeza, se repetía, una y otra vez...

"_-Erza-san, he venido a hablar con usted sobre un tema serio... _

_La pelirroja frunció el ceño y dejó su desayuno a medias. Se levantó del suelo y miró a la albina, Mirajane era una de las damas de compañía de su señorita Lucy Heartfilia, y el hecho de que estuviera allí le hacía sospechar que algo malo había ocurrido. Se acercó hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a escucharla._

_-Lucy-sama, vendrá a verla- comenzó a contar la ojiazul- posiblemente esta misma mañana, por lo que no tenemos mucho tiempo... _

_-No entiendo, Mirajane, ¿qué ocurre? El hecho de que Lucy-sama venga a verme es todo un honor... y sobre todo un orgullo._

_-Es un tema muy delicado... y usted sabe de lo que hablo, hace diez años..._

_Estupefacta, puso más atención al tema. Hace diez años, aun recordaba el día en el que todo cambió en las tierras de los Heartfilia. Día 7 del mes 7 unos samurai encontraron a un niño de tan solo seis años con las marcas de un Dragon Slayer. Ella, que tan solo tenía ocho años vio como lo llevaban al santuario de los samurais, al ser una aprendiz de samurai no pudo saber mucho sobre porque habían capturado a aquel muchacho. _

_Aun recordaba la primera vez que vio al muchacho de cabellos rosados, al encontrarse con su mirada tan solo le sonrió débilmente. Desconcertándola. _

_-Ha pasado lo que todos temíamos... Lucy-sama ha descubierto que existe un Dragon Slayer... _

_-¿Cómo?- la desesperación y la sorpresa se apoderaron de ella.- No puede ser, es imposible que alguno de los samurai haya hablado de eso con la señorita Lucy-sama. Le prometimos a su padre no hacerlo._

_-Pero Levy-sama escuchó a su padre hablar sobre aquel tema... Estoy segura de que ella ha sido la que se lo ha contado..._

_Erza suspiró, intentando calmarse._

_-He venido aquí para advertirte, Erza- Mirajane había dejado de hablarle con respeto, en muy pocas ocasionas hacía eso pero, puesto que ambas habían compartido una bonita infancia, la confianza que tenían entre ellas aun estaba presente.- Ten cuidado, Lucy-sama y Levy-sama vendrán a verte... Y te preguntarán sobre ese tema..._

_-¿A mí? ¿Qué razón hay para eso?_

_-Ellas saben que tú eres incapaz de decirle que no a Lucy-sama... Saben que si te lo piden, les contarás todo lo que sabes sobre ese chico. _

_-Si me preguntan tendré que responder... Ella es mi señorita..._

_-Y Jude-sama es tu señor. Erza, si hablas sobre Natsu todo lo planeado para proteger a Lucy-sama se desplomará. Debes cumplir tu palabra y no decir nada a nadie. Ni si quiera a ella, aun siendo tu señorita. ¿Me prometes que no dirás nada?_

_-Te lo prometo..._

Los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva, debía mentir a su señorita para poder seguir siendo fiel a los Heartfilia. Pero sabía que la rubia podría ser testaruda y también sabía que no se iría sin saber nada... Suspiró y se levantó del suelo y se acercó a sus armas. Cogió una de sus preciadas katana y tocó el filo comprobando que estaba afilada.

La mejor manera de tranquilizarse era entrenando hasta agotarse, esperaría a Lucy e intentaría engañarla de una manera astuta aunque ella no sabía mentir muy bien...

* * *

La casa de la pelirroja estaba muy alejada del templo, tanto, que ir andando les llevaría demasiado tiempo. Y como había explicado Lucy, debían estar de vuelta para antes de que el sol desapareciera si no, Jude Heartfilia jamás la volvería a dejar salir no importaba si iba acompañada por el samurai más poderoso de todos. No saldría, nunca más y la rubia sabía que su padre era capaz de cumplir sus promesas.

Cabalgando por los senderos, llegaron a una casa apartada de la aldea principal, la cual estaba cerca del templo de los Heartfilia. Era una casa tradicional incluso con un pequeño estanque adornando el jardín. El primero en bajar de su caballo fue Loke, quien ayudó a las damas a bajarse sin mucho esfuerzo. Ambas le agradecieron aun sabiendo que no hacía falta que las ayudara.

-Aquí es, Lucy-sama.

-Muchas gracias Loke... estamos muy agradecidas- con una sonrisa se acercó un poco al castaño.- No le digas nada a mi padre sobre donde hemos estado, y si te pregunta invéntatelo.

-¿Mentir a Jude-sama?

-Le mientes por nosotras- Lucy le guiñó un ojo y Levy se rió por lo bajo.

-Está bien...

El samurai ofreció a acompañarlas pero se negaron con rapidez, extrañando mucho a Loke quien no dijo nada... La peliazul seguía a su amiga por el "pasillo" de madera que era tapado por el tejado había mucha pared a su lado derechero, al otro nada. Daba directamente al jardín lleno de objetos de batalla. Llegaron a una puerta que estaba semi abierta y sin más, entraron.

Allí estaba Erza, tomando un té en la mesita baja que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Estaba tan concentrada en su aperitivo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambas muchachas hasta que una de ellas se movió ligeramente, haciendo que el suelo crujiera débilmente. Levantó la mirada dispuesta a atacar al intruso pero, al encontrarse con el rostro de su señorita bajó su arma y hizo una pequeña reverencia, poniéndose de pie.

-Lucy-sama... Levy-sama- a esta última también le hizo una pequeña reverencia para volver a observar a la rubia.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hemos venido a hablar contigo- comenzó a contar la más alta de las dos.

-Es un gran honor tenerla aquí, señorita. Pero, ¿a qué han venido a hablar con una simple samurai sin guardia?

-No venimos solas, Erza-san. Loke ha venido con nosotras- Lucy tomó aire y miró a su amiga esta, le hizo una pequeña señal con la cabeza para animarla a seguir hablando. Si no hacía nada ahora, no volverían a tener aquella oportunidad.- Verás, me gustaría... que me contaras una cosa.

Erza se tensó, aunque ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta.

-Claro, pregúnteme lo que sea. Yo le contestaré.

-Querríamos saber sobre... - nerviosa juntó sus manos en un intento de calmarse- sobre... El Dragon Slayer... El que vive en en las tierras Suminoe, las tierras de mi familia...

Ahí estaba la pregunta que hubiera deseado no oír, pero era inevitable... Lucy quería saber más, tenía aquel derecho de saber cosas sobre su pueblo, sobre sus tierras debido a que, algún día ella sería la dueña de todo lo que su padre había estado cuidado con tanta dedicación. Y ella sabía que no podían ocultarle toda la vida la existencia de un dragón o mejor dicho, de un Dragon Slayer... Era ridículo. ¿Protegerla? ¿El desconocimiento de ese dato era protegerla? Erza estaba en contra, era más una estupidez.

-¿Dragon Slayer?- murmuró la pelirroja, se arrodilló en el suelo.- Verá...

-Por favor, cuéntame sobre eso... Necesito saberlo.

La samurai no pudo hacer nada más que inclinar su cabeza hasta que su frente quedó pegada en aquel suelo de madera, apretó los puños.

-Lucy-sama, sabe usted que haría cualquier cosa por ustedes, los Heartfilia pero... Por favor, se lo ruego... No me pida eso... No puedo decirle nada, yo no...- las palabras morían en su garganta, le era tan difícil no poder serle útil a la rubia...

Lucy la miró y se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía horriblemente mal... Ver así a la pobre Erza no le estaba sentando nada bien. Quería la información pero ella no se la iba a dar, por nada del mundo... Miró a su amiga, quien negó levemente la cabeza. Debían dejar ese tema, estaba claro que su plan sobre pedirle información a la pelirroja no iba a dar resultado alguno...

-Está bien...- la voz de la rubia sonaba decepcionada- No pasa nada, Erza-san...

-Lucy-sama, lo lamento mucho pero yo no debo...

-No hace falta que me expliques nada, entiendo que mi padre quiera que no sepa nada...- suspiró.- Vayámonos ya, Levy.

-Sí...

Estaban por irse, Erza lo sabía... Pero no quería que se marcharan, quería ayudarlas... Y se estaban marchando, cuanto más se alejaran, más difícil se le haría intentar ayudarlas. Se levantó con rapidez del suelo.

-¡Espere, Lucy-sama!- gritó y respiró hondo- Puedo ayudarla... pero por favor, prométame que no dirá nada a nadie, y que tampoco me hará más preguntas...

La rubia asintió.

-Te doy mi palabra.

-El muchacho al que buscan... Tiene los cabellos rosados, cuando lo encuentre sabrá que es él...

* * *

Habían llegado a casa a tiempo, el día había pasado rápido debido a la estación en la que se encontraban. Incluso las hojas de los jardines tan bien cuidados del templo Heartfilia comenzaban a caerse. Pero, aun con esa pequeña desventaja por su parte, pudieron llegar a casa pronto. Jude felicitó a Loke por su gran trabajo y él, tan solo pudo decir un "gracias" debido a la ilusión.

La cena se serviría pronto, por ello, antes de eso ambas muchachas decidieron ir a darse un baño de agua caliente junto con hojas aromáticas que dejarían sus pieles relucientes y suaves como la de un bebé. Llegaron a las termas interiores del templo, debido a las bajas temperaturas se les hacía imposible poder bañarse en las termas exteriores.

-Que ganas tengo de un buen baño- comentó Levy mientras se desprendía de sus sandalias de madera.

-Nos vendrá bien después de todo lo que hemos andando...

Comenzaron a desnudarse con la ayuda de dos mujeres, Virgo y Lyra. La primera de cabellos rosados y de ojos azules como el cielo era la sirvienta más habitual de Lucy. Era callada y hablaba siempre cuando era necesario. La otra sin embargo, era totalmente diferente. Era una chica de cabellera marrón claro y de ojos oscuros, era charlatana y muy expresiva cuando se trataba de sus emociones pero hacía realmente bien su trabajo.

Cuando se quedaron en ropa interior fueron a la sauna donde una mujer se encontraba llenando la tina de agua caliente, una mujer de cabellos azules al igual que sus ojos, llevaba una jarra de cerámica con la que, curiosamente, siempre metía agua. Se llama Acuario.

-¿Podemos entrar ya?- le preguntó Lucy mientras cogía una de las toallas que se encontraban dobladas minuciosamente en una mesa pequeña y baja.

-Sí- contestó la mujer tras comprobar que el agua no estuviera demasiado caliente.

Levy se adelantó y fue la primera en meterse a la tina, no sin antes quitarse la ropa interior -que tan solo constaba de una braga-. Al tocar el agua soltó un pequeño gemido de alivio y de pura satisfacción al sentir sus músculos relajarse. La rubia, celosa, se acercó a la tina dispuesta a meterse cuando alguien la impidió cumplir su deseo.

-Lucy-sama, su padre desea hablar con usted- habló la pelirrosa desde la puerta.

-¿Qué...? ¿Justo ahora?

Ella asintió.

-Tan solo será un instante.

-Está bien... - miró a Levy- ahora vengo.

La peliazul asintió y se acomodó en la tina comenzando a lavar su cuerpo.

-Aquí te espero, Lu-chan.

Se puso un yukata, una vestimenta más pequeña que el kimono, dejando ver las blancas y largas piernas de la rubia. Se colocó las sandalias y salió de allí con rapidez, quería encontrar a su padre lo antes posible. Pasó por largos pasillos donde varios samurais custodiaban el lugar, incluso pudo ver a varias mujeres que trabajaban a esas horas. Al llegar al dormitorio de su padre dos robustos samurais le dejaron pasar no sin antes hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Padre, ¿me llamaba?- preguntó tras oír como las puertas corredoras se cerraban.

Allí estaba su padre, sentado en un cojín mientras fumaba con una larga pipa, el humo salía de sus labios con elegancia, al verla, dejó su copa de sake junto con la pipa.

-Sí, siéntate.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar.

-Como sabes, mañana harán 10 años desde la muerte de tu madre- comenzó a contar.- Y por eso, quiero hacer un evento en su memoria, por ella.

-¿Un evento?

-Un pequeño festival, todo Suminoe estará en celebración. Quiero celebrar un campeonato de samurais, para medir su fuerza.

-Eso estaría muy bien... ¿Algo más, padre?

-No, puedes irte.

Se levantó del suelo y se colocó correctamente la yukata, respiró hondo. Por un momento, había pensado que la había hecho llamar por la simple razón de que la había pillado. Que sabía donde había estado y de que había hablado con Erza... Se habría puesto en un apuro se eso fuera así. Hizo una reverencia a su padre y se alejó hasta llegar a la puerta, apunto de correrla la voz de su padre la detuvo.

-Lucy, ¿dónde habéis estado?

Ella pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba a ritmo alarmante.

-Dimos una vuelta... por la villa principal.

-Hmm... está bien.

Salió de allí y prácticamente corrió hacia Levy, se sentía asustada. Por un momento... había jurado creer que su padre sabía todo. Al llegar, jadeando, se metió a la sauna con la mirada interrogante de la peliazul siguiéndola...

* * *

Todo era perfecto, el clima era extraordinario para celebrar un festival y el ambiente era sin duda, lleno de alegría y emoción. Nada más levantarse, ambas muchachas fueron vestidas para la ocasión, ambas con kimonos blancos con flores rosas pálidas rodeando todo el kimono. Tras desayunar junto con el padre de Lucy, el evento dio inicio. Lo primero que hicieron fue coger las flores más bellas y frescas del jardín y llevarlas a la tumba de Layla, la madre de Lucy.

Se encontraba enterrada en un pequeño templo muy cerca del hogar de los Heartfilia, para ser concretos. En lo más profundo del jardín de aquella familia. Estaba rodeado de miles de árboles de diferentes tonalidades y un pequeño lago. Para llegar al templo, era necesario pasar por un cuidado y resistente puente rojizo.

Al dejar la flores, estuvieron en silencio varios minutos. Lucy, cerró los ojos y pensó en su madre... En lo mucho que la echaba de menos y en el miedo que le producía el que, algún día se levantara y no pudiera recordar el rostro de su amada madre.

-¿Estás bien, Lucy?- le preguntó la peliazul tras haberse alejado del templo.- Te noto un poco apagada...

-Tranquila Levy, estoy bien- le sonrió mientras, de reojo, miraba atrás.

El combate de los samurai se celebraría, según había dicho Jude Heartfilia, en un coliseo. No era un lugar demasiado grande pero era perfecto para la ocasión. Las gradas estaban cubiertas de personas impacientes por ver los combates de los samurais. La familia Heartfilia y Levy, se sentó en unas gradas más altas que la de los demás, protegida por un techo de piedra, era como estar en un balcón.

-Estoy impaciente- confesó Levy.

-Nunca pensé que te gustarían las peleas, Levy- se rió la rubia.

-No me gustan, es solo que el manejo de la katana es muy bueno.

No tardó mucho puesto que las peleas comenzaron en cuanto Jude ordenó el comienzo de aquel festival. Los primeros samurais en salir pelearon con fuerza y destreza. Dignos de ser llamados samurais, pero como siempre, debe haber un ganador y perdedor. Lucy observaba los combates sin prestar mucha atención, estaba pensando constantemente en las palabras que había dicho Erza. _"__Tiene los cabellos rosados, cuando lo encuentre sabrá que es él...". _Se mordió el labio inferior, quería saber más, todo sobre aquel chico... ni si quiera sabía que edad tenía.

Se tocó el cuello en una pequeña caricia y notó algo, no estaba... su colgante... El colgante que le regaló su madre... No lo llevaba y aquel día era en memoria de Layla Heartfilia. Bruscamente, se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de todos los presentes del balcón.

-¿Lu-chan...?

-Tengo que ir a por una cosa, padre. Es importante, no tardaré.

-Está bien, no tardes.

Sin demostrar su agradecimiento, salió del coliseo lo más rápido que pudo, quería... Necesitaba ese amuleto y su hogar estaba lejos del coliseo.

Ando por las calles de la villa, estaban desiertas. Todo el mundo estaba en el coliseo... Vio el templo de los Heartfilia asomarse por el horizonte... no estaba lejos, apresuró el paso, dispuesta a llegar lo antes posible. Pasó por los establos de los caballos de su familia, el cual se encontraba dentro del territorio particular de los Heartfilia. Miró al establo, las puertas estaban abiertas, cosa extraña puesto que solo se abrían cuando alguien se encontraba dentro... Curiosa, se acercó a las puertas, ignorando el olor a animal. Asomó la cabeza y miró a todos lados, entonces, escuchó una voz... La voz de una persona.

-Buena chica... Eres una yegua muy mansa- Lucy, siguió el sonido de aquella voz.- Buena chica...

Y allí lo vio, un muchacho de su edad, de ropas humildes acariciando el hocico de una yegua blanca con las patas delanteras negras. Su yegua particular... Pero... Lo que más le llamó la atención fue... aquellos cabellos rosados que se movieron con lentitud... Hasta que, dos orbes negros, la miraron estupefacto.

Lo había encontrado...

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todo aquel que me ha comentado, al que ha dado a "favs" y a "follow". Muchísimas gracias, de verdad ^^ _


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del capítulo:

_Disclamier: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Sus miradas se juntaron. El tiempo se paró, todo desapareció para ambos. Tan solo ellos dos. Orbes negros y ojos marrones se juntaron.

Lucy, sintió como su boca se secaba. No podía articular ninguna palabra coherente, ni si quiera un sonido. Su cuerpo se puso firme, y tragó saliva. Por fin había encontrado al muchacho... al chico de cabellos rosados. ¿En serio alguien que parecía tan pacífico podía ser un Dragon Slayer? Le era difícil de creerlo. Quiso acercarse a él, hablarle y preguntarle tantas cosas... Pero había algo más que le atraía de ese muchacho...

Por otro lado, Natsu se puso pálido como el pelaje de la yegua la cual se había apartado de él para comer de un montón de paja. Natsu conocía a la familia Heartfilia, reconocidos por sus cabelleras rubias y su tez blanca... pero, jamás se imaginó que conocería a la hija de Jude Heartfilia... jamás imaginó tan si quiera en verla de lejos. Por el simple hecho de ser quien era. Se tensó un poco, ¿sabía aquella chica quien era...?

La miró detenidamente, de arriba abajo. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión y se le notaba sorprendida y... ¿maravillada? Jamás había estado mucho tiempo con una mujer, siempre había estado solo. Los samurais eran lo más cercano que había tenido y todos ellos eran hombres menos Erza, aquella mujer de cabellos rojizos era la única mujer que había podido conocer. Pero, aun así, aquella rubia, de desconocido nombre para él, le atraía... Mucho. No tan solo atracción física... era, todo. Su olor... su piel blanca, sus rubios cabellos que caían con gracia por sus hombros y...

-H... Hola- aquella voz, era una delicia para sus oídos...

Todo en ella era perfecto. Digno de una diosa...

Lucy esperó a que le respondiera, por un momento pensó que no sabía hablar debido a que permaneció callado durante varios segundos... Incluso minutos. Se sintió algo apenada, realmente quería hablar con él...

-H... Hola se... señorita- ¿qué podía hacer cuando jamás había estado con uno de sus señores...? En realidad, tan solo había estado una vez, pero de eso había pasado mucho tiempo. No se acordaba de nada, ni si quiera habló él.

Tragó saliva y se acerco despacio hacia la rubia, pensando que se alejaría de él pero no lo hizo. Aquella muchacha no se movió, es más, se acercó despacio ella también. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sintió tan apartado de la gente, personas que pudieran hablar como él.

-Me llamo Lucy.

Así que... ese era su nombre. Algo dentro de él se encendió. Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia. Cabellos rubios, ojos marrones, piel blanca, voz perfecta y olor perfecto. Jamás se olvidaría de esos detalles. Jamás se olvidaría de Lucy Heartfilia, porque por alguna razón desconocida para él, se sentía atraído por esa chica...

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?- le preguntó al estar frente al chico.- Te he estado buscando desde ayer...

-¿A mí...? Me llamo Natsu...

-Natsu...- repitió memorizando el nombre.

Los cabellos del pelirrosa se movieron ligeramente haciendo que Lucy se fijara en ese detalle. Jamás había visto un cabello tan sumamente llamativo, bueno... el de Levy. Pero esta vez era diferente. Se sentía tentada a acariciar aquellos cabellos para comprobar como de suaves eran... Quería conocer a ese chico. No solo por el hecho de ser un Dragon Slayer aunque eso, era también le interesaba... ¿cómo sacar ese tema?

-Siempre he desconocido tu existencia... Por eso he intentado... encontrarte.

_Encontrarte..._ ¿a él? Jamás nadie le había buscado y eso le producía... maldita sea, se le estaba empezando a revolver el estomago... ¿qué le pasaba?

-Natsu me gustaría hablar contigo... - se acercó a él lo suficiente como para que al nombrado se le erizara la piel, que sintiera como su garganta se secaba y como esa sensación el estómago seguía creciendo- pero aquí no. Debemos volver a reencontrarnos.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué...?

* * *

Salió con tranquilidad del establo, dispuesta a seguir con su camino hacia su hogar. La desesperación por conseguir el preciado colgante que le había regalado su difunta madre se había esfumado. Tan solo podía pensar en una cosa. Natsu...

Cabellos rosados, algo peculiar e inusual, orbes negros y sus colmillos eran marcados, ¿acaso era ese el único rasgo que tenía de ser un Dragon Slayer? Le daba igual, ese chico le transmitía confianza y calma cosas que solo había sentido con Levy y pocos más...

-Lucy-sama- un samurai la sacó de sus pensamientos sobresaltándola llamativamente.- Lo siento no quería asustarla...

-No pasa nada, tranquilo. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Su padre me ordenó ir a ver porque tardaba tanto, debe volver.

-Sí, descuida- dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse del establo, no quería que aquel samurai se diera cuenta de que alguien se encontraba dentro.

Pero aun así, miró dentro. Aun siendo de día y teniendo las puertas abiertas no podía ver con claridad más allá de donde la luz llegaba. Lo único que pudo ver es una sombra moverse rápido, una persona con... ¿cabellos rosados? Miró hacia su señorita la cual andaba tranquilamente hacia el lugar donde transcurría la fiesta. ¿Esa chica había estado allí? Frunció el ceño, no tenía pruebas aun así... ¿debía informar a su señor?

-¿No viene conmigo?- preguntó Lucy con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, señorita Lucy- le contestó mientras la seguía unos pasos por detrás de ella.

Definitivamente, no diría nada a su señor, aquella muchacha era obediente y jamás se juntaría con el muchacho que todo el mundo marginaba. Ella no sabía de su existencia. ¿Para qué decirle algo a Jude Heartfilia que no era del todo seguro? Eso sería provocar inquietud a su señor. Mejor no decía nada...

Por otro lado... una Lucy alegre y emocionada andaba tranquila, sin remordimientos de haber engañado a su padre, sin preocuparse de nada. Tan solo esperaba ansiosa su reencuentro con Natsu...

"_Ojalá sea de noche pronto..." _pensó mirando el cielo.

* * *

Levy miró como otro de los samurai ganaba el combate. El público aplaudía con entusiasmo pero ella... hacía rato que se empezaba a aburrir de eso... Cierto que en los primeros combates estaba emocionada como una niña pequeña, le apasionaba la forma del manejo de la katana había leído mucho sobre ese tema.

Pero se había vuelto repetitivo, los samurai peleaban uno ganaba y vuelta a empezar con lo mismo. Pudo comprobar como casi todos los movimientos eran idénticos, no había uno que lo hiciera distinto, pero eso no era algo inusual. Todos los samurais eran entrenados de una manera en la que todos los movimientos fueran iguales, capaces de coordinarse en una batalla.

Bostezó disimuladamente y volvió a mirar hacia la silla vacía de su amiga. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué tardaba tanto? Quería hablar con su amiga.

"_Lu-chan es mala... se va y me deja sola..." _pensó mientras hacía un lindo puchero. Se acomodó en su asiento, otro combate llegaba a su fin. Suspiró, ya no sabía que hacer: si aplaudir interesada por ello o simplemente ignorar y pensar en sus cosas. ¡Añoraba tener un libro a su lado!

Tener un libro siempre le era de gran ayuda, desde que era pequeña... el día que su madre murió se refugió en los libros. Su madre había amado los libros tanto como ella y gracias a eso, descubrió una gran biblioteca llena de libros los cuales... poco a poco comenzó a leer. Día y noche leía, incluso cuando se suponía que debía estar dormida. Nunca había tenido amigos, los libros era lo más cercano que podía llamar amigo... hasta que conoció a Lucy. Pero jamás dejó de leer. Cuando estaba en sus tierras, llamadas Sumiyoshi, se sentía solo y las respuestas de las cartas que mandaban a su querida amiga tardaban más de una semana en llegar. Por ello, mientras esperaba leía historias que posiblemente se habría leído más de tres veces pero le daba igual, los libros eran quizá el recuerdo más bonito que tenía de su madre...

El grito de los espectadores la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola colocarse correctamente en su asiento. Se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que vio la dejo impactada. Geishas. Cinco hermosas geishas con sus rostros maquillados de blanco, labios rojos, peinado perfectamente colocado con adornos y sus kimonos... eran preciosos. Cada una de ellas llevaba un wagasa (N/A: paraguas tradicional japonés) con dibujos perfectamente pintados. Se colocaron en sus supuestas posiciones y comenzaron con el espectáculo.

Su cara se iluminó. Levy jamás había visto actuar a unas geishas y el poder verlo en esos precisos instantes le parecía perfecto. Ahora sí que no estaba aburrida, seguía cada movimiento de aquellas mujeres y por alguna extraña razón aquello le conmovió. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya habían terminado, los aplausos no tardaron en llegar. Ella misma aplaudió aun extasiada por el espectáculo.

-¿Bonito, no?

-¡L... Lu-chan! ¡Qué susto me has dado!- la pequeña se llevo una mano a su pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza. Se había interesado tanto por aquel espectáculo que se había olvidado completamente de que mejor amiga no estaba con ella.- ¿Cuándo has llegado...?

-Justo después de que las geishas comenzaran con su actuación, estabas tan emocionada y interesada que no quería molestarte.

-Bueno...- hizo un lindo puchero y miró fijamente a su amiga.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Y por qué te ves tan emocionada?

-Shhh- chistó la rubia y seguido se llevó un dedo a sus labios en señal de que se mantuviera callada.- Aquí no...

Ladeó la cabeza confundida, ¿tan raro era lo que tenía que decirle como para que...? ¡OH! ¡Ahora lo entendía! Miró a su amiga con intensidad, preguntándole silenciosamente si lo había encontrado. Lucy tan solo asintió para después seguir observando el espectáculo que al parecer poco a poco llegaba a su final.

Salieron del coliseo mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Aun estaban cerca del señor Heartfilia y era peligroso comenzar a hablar sobre aquel tema tan urgente. Levy estaba deseando que hablara, que le contara todo lo que había ocurrido... demonios, ojalá hubiera ido con ella, ojalá hubiera visto a aquel muchacho con sus propios ojos... ¿Por qué tuvo quedarse allí? Comenzó a insultarse mentalmente por lo poco activa que podía llegar a ser a veces. Estar tanto tiempo sentada leyendo sin mover un solo musculo no era para nada bueno pero leer mientras andaba no era algo que se imaginase hacer.

Al llegar al templo, los samurai que los habían escoltado se marcharon no sin antes hacerles una cortés reverencia. Cuando Jude Heartfilia se marchó a seguir con su trabajo, ambas se miraron con ansia.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¡No te calles nada...! ¡Hmmff!- la mano de su amiga en su boca le impedía hablar, quería soltarse pero Lucy era más fuerte, demonios.

-¡Shhhh! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos pasó el otro día? Alguien nos escuchó...- susurró mientras miraba a todos lados- debemos ser más cuidadosas.- destapó la boca Levy- Vayamos a un lugar más apartado.

-Está bien...

Sin decir nada más, ambas marcharon a paso tranquilo hacia el jardín el cual era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse un buen rato. Al ser un jardín de un señor, el cuidado que tenía era impecable. Los árboles estaban perfectamente cuidados, los arbustos cortados correctamente, las flores frescas y brillantes, no se veía ninguna que estuviera en mal estado. Cuanto más te adentrases entre los árboles más frondosos se hacían, en realidad, aquel jardín tan solo se podía llamar así a un pequeño trozo debido a que todo lo demás era un bosque, un bosque cuidado y protegido.

A su derecha, se encontraba un camino tierra que llevaba al lugar donde descansaba la madre de Lucy, Layla Heartfilia. A su izquierda, un pequeño claro del bosque que había sido decorado con un columpio que colgaba de un árbol enorme y un banco de madera. Allí, cuando era pequeña, Lucy jugaba en el columpio mientras su madre leía. Como añoraba a su madre...

-¿Y bien? ¿Me contarás lo que pasó? ¡Estoy tan ansiosa que la ansia me va a salir en forma de bulto...!

-Levy-chan, que impaciente- protestó con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba frente al columpio, en él su amiga se columpiaba tranquilamente, sin mucha fuerza.

-Dime, dime, dime.

-Le he visto... y he hablado con él... Se llama Natsu.

-¿¡Le has visto!?- la emoción contenida estalló en gritos- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Qué más ha pasado?

-Nada más...

-¿Eh...? ¿Nada más?

-Me fui corriendo- mintió mientras miraba a otro lado.

Levy alzó una ceja sin entender nada, ¿nada más que eso? Hablar con él y salir corriendo... un momento, ¿y por qué sabía su nombre? Algo no le cuadraba pero no dijo nada, si su amiga no le contaba lo que había sucedido tendría sus razones. Se sintió algo apartada, ignorada... ¿pero qué hacer? Obligar a Lucy a que le contara todo. No. Se columpió con tranquilidad, agarrando con ambas manos las cuerdas del artefacto.

Por otro lado, Lucy se sentía realmente mal... y confundida, ¿por qué no le había dicho que había acordado con él reencontrarse aquella noche...? No comprendía el querer ocultarle algo así a su mejor amiga... pero, el imaginarse que ella también iría al reencuentro le daba miedo de que Natsu se fijara en ella antes que en su propia persona. Un momento... ¿estaba celosa? ¿Ella? ¿Pero de qué? ¡Levy era su amiga! Se mordió el labio inferior... definitivamente quería reencontrarse con él pero a solas... Solo él y ella...

* * *

La noche lo inundaba todo, el otoño poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en invierno. Los árboles aun se despojaban de sus hojas, todas de diferentes colores: amarillas, marrones, incluso verdes. El bao salía como el aliento de un dragón de sus labios. Jadeaba algo nervioso. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía allí a la media noche...? Se encontraba lejos de su amado bosque, sí aunque su hogar se encontrara en un bosque lúgubre y oscuro, lo tomaba como refugio... El único lugar lejos de las personas que más le odiaban. ¿Qué hacía allí...? Oh, sí... por ella...

"_-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué...?_

_-Esta noche te lo contaré todo. Reunámonos a medianoche en la entrada de los establos. A esas horas no habrá nadie vigilando, podremos hablar... tranquilamente. _

_-¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo...? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que soy?- la seriedad era notaria en su voz.- No te conviene estar conmigo. Se enfadarán contigo y a mí...- se calló. Ni muerto le diría las cosas horribles que le podrían hacer._

_-Me da igual lo que me hagan. Quiero hablar contigo..._

_Natsu la miró entre confundido y frustrado, hablar con él... ¿De qué? Él no era nadie... Nada. Su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de Lucy. Sus ojos mostraban que no había burla, no había engaño, ni desprecio... ni miedo... tan solo era una mirada llena de vida. Una mirada capaz de llegar a lo más profundo de su corazón..._

_-¿Por qué...?- su voz sonaba desesperada, triste, apagada...-_

_-Porque me has atrapado, Natsu..." _

Atrapado... ¿qué quería decir con eso...? _Atrapado..._ una palabra curiosa. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención fue en la forma que lo dijo... con dulzura y cariño. Cosas que jamás había oído de una persona, y... escucharle decir eso de sus propios labios le producía una sensación... ¿agradable? ¿O incómoda?

Recargó su peso en la pared y ocultó su rostro hasta la nariz en su bufanda. Sentía como sus mejillas estaban rojas, y no precisamente de frío... Lucy Heartfilia había hecho algo que jamás había hecho nadie con él. Ser bueno, ser sincero... y eso... había marcado su corazón.

Se frotó las manos intentando que entraran en calor, tenía tentación de entrar a las cuadras... pero tenía miedo de que los caballos se despertaran y se asustaran. Se quedó allí un rato más... era imposible, el frío le estaba helando, no sentía los dedos de sus pies ni sus manos las cuales estaban totalmente rojas. Por ello, no tuvo más remedio que meterse en el establo con sumo cuidado, uno de los caballos le miró mientras comía paja. Natsu se quedó quieto, mirando al animal con tranquilidad. Al poco, el caballo dejó de mirarlo y siguió con su tarea. El muchacho sonrió y se sentó en un bulto amontonado de paja y esperó mirando a un punto inexistente.

-¿Natsu?- susurró una voz.

Nada más oírla se volteó para encontrarse a Lucy tapada en una gruesa manta, con sus mejillas y nariz rojas del frío y jadeando débilmente dejando escapar un bao que desaparecía lentamente en el aire. Le miró y sonrió feliz de verle allí. Rayos, otra vez esa sensación... pero era agradable... Sonrió tímidamente y se levantó del montón de paja sacudiendo sus ropas en el proceso.

Lucy se acercó a él, en un par de zancadas, ya se encontraba frente al muchacho. Sonrió otra vez al notar la pequeña diferencia de altura quiso acercarse más, Natsu desprendía un agradable calor.

-Pensé que no vendrías...- admitió Lucy.

_Yo pensé que me habías mentido_ pensó el muchacho. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar así de una chica tan cariñosa como Lucy? Ella era diferente a los demás pero... él había sido marginado diez largos años de todo el mundo, de todos los humanos. Creer que uno de ellos era diferente se le hacía demasiado difícil, incluso a veces desconfiaba de Erza. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que confiara en ella. Que era diferente.

-Ha sido algo complicado venir, después de todo... me está prohibido andar por el pueblo.

-¿Por qué...? No entiendo, eres igual que yo, igual que cualquier persona... Hablas, respiras, no tienes nada diferente.

-Los monstruos se encuentran en lo más profundo de uno mismo...

-Pero tú no eres un monstruo...

-Soy un Dragon Slayer, asesino de dragones... Lucy, ¿por qué no me tienes miedo...? No entiendo... todos estos años la gente me ha sido esquiva, me han ignorado, incluso golpeado con piedras... ¿no te da miedo que te pueda hacer algo?

-¿Hacerme exactamente qué, Natsu?- la rubia se atrevió a acercarse más a él, con aquellos ojos mirándole fijamente.

-Y... Yo...

-Todos estos años, ellos te han hecho creer que tú eres un monstruo. Te han hecho creer que si te acercas a ellos les harás algo pero, estás aquí conmigo y no pasa nada...- con confianza, y sin perder el contacto de los ojos de Natsu le agarró una de las manos- Te estoy tocando y no me pasa nada...

Natsu se quedó totalmente quieto, estático. En diez años, nadie le había tocado, nadie... solo Happy, pero la mano de Lucy era... ¿cómo explicarlo? Sentía calor, suavidad, una sensación agradable, muy agradable... La mano comenzó a moverse, formando pequeños círculos y él, cerró los ojos... ¿a eso se le llamaba una caricia? Nunca había podido sentir una, tan solo verlo... a lo lejos. Madres que acariciaban el pelo a sus hijos, parejas que se acariciaban las manos y las mejillas...

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y vio como Lucy se encontraba mirando detenidamente la mano que había cogido del pelirrosa con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Suspiró lentamente y, armándose de valor, llevó su propia mano la mejilla de Lucy. Al principio, solo con las yemas de sus dedos, con miedo a que se apartara de él violentamente pero después comenzó a acariciar con más confianza, con delicadeza.

Al sentir los dedos de Natsu sobre su mejilla se sorprendió, aquella sensación era totalmente desconocida para ella. Los dedos del pelirrosa se movían con suavidad por su mejilla, acariciando todo lo posible y después, el pulgar de Natsu acarició su barbilla. Alzó la vista hasta que sus miradas volvieron a juntarse. Orbes negros y ojos marrones se volvieron a juntar.

Esa conexión, esa cercanía, esas caricias... todo era diferente para ambos, diferente y nuevo. Estaban juntos, solo ellos dos, nadie más. Por puro instinto, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, sus labios estaban tan cerca que respiraban el aliento del otro. El calor de uno, era del otro...

Un sonido, o más bien un estornudo, los hizo separarse con cierta brusquedad. Ambos miraron a todos lados, ¿les habían visto...? ¿Les habían descubierto...? Pero entonces, Natsu descubrió al mismo caballo que le había estado mirando minutos atrás, él había estornudado y ese caballo les volvía a mirar, fijamente.

* * *

Volvió a pasar de página a su libro, aquel libro se lo había leído varias veces pero era el único que tenía a mano, a esas horas le era imposible ir hacia la biblioteca de los Heartfilia por dos simples razones: primero, no era su hogar y supuestamente a esas horas debería estar dormida y segundo, si despertaba a alguien la vergüenza inundaría su cara dejándola totalmente roja.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó justo al lado de su futón, que es donde se encontraba tumbada. Se incorporó y colocó sus manos en sus rodillas. Mañana volvería a casa, y su última noche con su mejor amiga había sido cancelada puesto que Lucy se sentía mal.

Ella no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que se encontraba bien, su rostro no estaba pálido y relucía radiante. Su amiga le había mentido, pero eso no le sentaba mal... ¿cómo era eso posible? Sencillo, había deducido que Lucy le había ocultado información sobre el Dragon Slayer puesto que esa misma noche volvería a reencontrarse con él y sumando que la oyó escabullirse... blanco y en botella, leche.

Levy comenzó a imaginarse al Dragon Slayer... también el reencuentro que tendrían. Romántico, prohibido y apasionado... suspiró, ¿por qué ella no podía tener una historia de amor así? Se miró y arrugó la nariz. Ella era pequeña, pareciendo una niña en vez de una muchacha de diecisiete años y era plana. Sabía que lo segundo no era algo demasiado importante pero... miraba a Lucy: pechos grandes. Veía a Mirajane: pechos grandes. ¡Incluso Erza tenía pechos grandes! ¡Y eso que la armadura de samurai no era precisamente un traje que resalte todos los atributos de una mujer!

Volvió a tumbarse en su futón y se tapó hasta el cuello. Tenía que dormir y no imaginarse a su amiga teniendo tórridos encuentros con el Dragon Slayer... demonios, aparte de enana y plana era algo pervertida...

* * *

Los ruidos en la puerta la despertaron... abrió los ojos poco a poco, deseaba seguir durmiendo. Se sentía realmente cansada y no era de extrañar, la noche pasada había vivido emociones de las cuales jamás había experimentado. Sonrió feliz al recordar que pronto volvería a reencontrarse con Natsu. Cerca de la entrada al bosque Aokigahara, un lugar donde estaría completamente solos puesto que nadie se atrevía a acercarse allí. Un lugar perfecto.

-Lucy-sama, ¿está despierta?- preguntó Mirajane tras la puerta.

-Sí, pero tardaré en salir...- definitivamente volvería dormirse, esa era la mejor excusa que tenía.

-Pero, ¿no va a despedirse de Levy-sama? Se ira enseguida.

-¡LEVY!

¡Lo había olvidado! Levy se iba hoy...! ¿Cómo podía ser tan olvidadiza? Hormonas... estúpidas. Se levantó de un salto y salió de su habitación sin importarle en ir en su kimono de noche. Corrió por los pasillos esquivando a sirvientas y samurais con simples perdones, salió a la calle y marchó hacia el carruaje donde estaría su amiga, ignorando completamente que iba descalza.

-Lu-chan, has venido- sonrió su amiga desde dentro del carruaje.

-¡Lo siento Levy!- jadeando se inclinó hacia adelante en señal de disculpa- No me acordaba y...- quiso pedirle también disculpas sobre no haber pasado la noche anterior con ella pero se lo calló. Su padre se acercaba.

-No te preocupes, ya me contarás todo en las cartas- le guiñó un ojo en señal de perdón y de complicidad... era tan buena con ella...

Cuando Jude Heartfilia se paró frente al carro ambas le miraron con cierta curiosidad.

-Levy, quiero que entregues esto a tu padre- dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño montón de cartas unidas por un lazo rojo y el sello de los Heartfilia.

-No se preocupe, se los daré en cuanto llegue.

-Muchas gracias.

-Señorita Levy, nos vamos ya- la voz del cochero llegó a los oídos de todos.

-Gracias por acogerme en su hogar, Jude-sama- hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y miró a su amiga quien la miraba con pena, no quería separarse de ella.- Tranquila Lu-chan, nos veremos en la fiesta de invierno, ¿no?

-Sí, es cierto...- sonrió la rubia algo más alegre.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse, los caballos que llevaban el carro comenzaron a trotar a paso calmado, alejando a ambas amigas poco a poco.

-¡Qué tengas buen viaje Levy-chan!- gritó Lucy agitando su mano de un lado a otro.

* * *

Llegó a la tercera noche de viaje, todo su viaje fue resumido en leer y observar el paisaje colorido con diferentes tonalidades de marrones y amarillos. El otoño era una estación muy bonita y con cierto toque romántico.

Bajó del carruaje envuelta en una calurosa y agradable manta, el frío por las noches era notario y helador. Acompañada por dos samurais que portaban cada uno un candelabro con el que alumbrar el camino, llegó a su hogar. El templo de los Mcgarden, el lugar donde había nacido y crecido. A diferencia del templo de los Heartfilia, el de los Mcgarden, tenía un aspecto más antiguo. Rodeando el templo y un pequeño jardín se encontraba un hermoso y brillante lago de aguas no muy profundas. Un gran puente unía el templo con el otro extremo del lago.

Levy ando por el puente observando el jardín lleno de luz y preciosas flores, árboles de hojas rojizas y de hojas verdosas. Le encantaba ese jardín. Dos sirvientas le abrieron las enormes puertas de la entrada principal al templo, sonrió para si misma el sentir el olor de su añorada casa. Todo olía a libros, té y a... ¿agua? No sabía como explicar ese último olor, pero le recordaba al agua.

Se quitó las sandalias de madera que llevaba y le tendió a una muchacha sus libros leídos.

-¿Podrías llevarlos a mi habitación?

-Sin ningún problema, Levy-san.

-¿Mi padre dónde está? Tengo que entregare unas cartas de Jude-sama.

-Se encuentra en su dormitorio, pero despierto.

-Gracias.

Dicho eso, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de su padre, se lo sabía de memoria. Incluso podría ir con los ojos cerrados. Al llegar llamó a la puerta con delicadeza, pero la persona que estaba dentro la escuchó.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, padre.

-Pasa, Levy.

La muchacha corrió la puerta y la volvió a correr tras ella, cerrándola. Se arrodilló frente a su padre y hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su persona.

-¿Acabas de volver?

-Sí, hace unos minutos. Tomé, Jude-sama me pidió que se lo diera- le entregó el montón de cartas.

-Hmmm, bien. Puedes retirarte.

La relación entre padre e hija siempre había sido así de fría, Levy respetaba a su padre pero... en realidad no le quería. Sus ataques de ira podía llegar a tales extremos como para pegarla, más de una vez pudo sentir la propia ira de su padre sobre ella... y eso desde que su madre murió. Pero, había algo más para pegarla... algo que se le escapaba. Por ello, era mejor obedecer y alejarse de él lo máximo posible, él vivía su vida y ella la suya... mientras no se molestaran mejor que mejor.

Se levantó y, volviendo a hacerle una reverencia, salió de la habitación volviendo a cerrarla. Miró hacia los lados, el pasillo que se encontraba a su derecha estaba levemente iluminado mientras que el izquierdo estaba totalmente oscuro. Y por allí estaba su dormitorio. No le gustaba demasiado la oscuridad... y tener que andar por aquellos oscuros pasillos no le hacía mucha gracia.

Estaba apunto de encaminarse hacia su dormitorio cuando escuchó unos pasos, pasos de alguien que corría hacia el dormitorio de su padre. Se escondió entre las sombras y observó al hombre que se acercaba hacia allí, debido a la oscuridad él no la vio pero ella sí. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, ¿qué había pasado?

Ahora mismo lo descubriría.

-¡Señor! Ha ocurrido algo... inesperado...

-¿Qué sucede? Habla muchacho.

-¡H... Hemos capturado a un dragón...!

* * *

_Mil gracias a todos los que me han comentado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^^_

_Pronto, el capítulo 4._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
